Yusei's Hobby
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Yusei was always known to be very skilled when it came to dueling, fixing things and building D Wheels. But what if he had another hobby that no one expected?


Yusei's Hobby

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

_This takes place in episode 45_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei smiled as he watched Martha embarass Jack by making him kiss her hand and say his vow just like the old times. Atleast when she embarassed him not many people got to see it. This much he was grateful for. Even when they'd entered the house and discussed their next move he deep down was happy anything that could embarass him hadn't come up. He wouldn't deny that he loved Martha like a mother. To him she was his mother, and she made sure to fit that role perfectly. Even by allowing them to stay the night.

"Now then it's time to prepare dinner. So let's get started." Martha stood up. "Jack, Yusei, go and get the spare table and chairs from the storage."

"Awww Martha. That thing is heavy!" Jack whined.

"Not if you both carry it." she stated.

"I'll help you guys get the chairs." Aki offered as she stood up.

"Thank you Aki." Yusei stated as he got up and led her towards the storage room. It was where stuff was kept until it was needed. Such as holiday decorations, the spare end of the table, extra chairs, and even some memory boxes. Yusei opened the door even as Jack caught up with his arms crossed grumbling about inhumane treatment. "Wow, did we always have so much in here?" he asked as he noted the boxes that were covering the part of the table they needed.

"Who knows, knowing Martha she probably collected more stuff after we left." Jack stated as he started to move some boxes out of the way to create a path to make getting the table easier.

"She should have a yard sale." Aki stated as she looked through the boxes.

"Nah, she won't. Martha prefers to have spare stuff to give to those in need. I can guarantee that some of this is some spare clothes too." he made his point by opening a box and pulling out a shirt. "See. It's even still got the tags on it." he showed her.

"Does she prepare that far in advanced?" she asked as he noted the shirt looked too big even for Yusei.

"Yeap. She always says it's better to be safe than sorry." he put it back and moved it out of the way. Then he gasped a moment later.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked over.

Yusei grabbed something and held it to his chest protectively before turning around. It was a stuffed animal. A cat, that was dirty, but otherwise in good condition at one time it was probably a nicer grey color. "So this is where you hid Mr. Wuffles!" he glared at the blond. "You bastard!"

"Oh god...not that thing again." Jack smacked himself on his forehead. "I told you I forgot where I put it. I was ten. When I hid that thing it was to prank you. Let it go."

"Nevvvaaarrrr!" Yusei growled at him. "Admit it, you've always hated Mr. Wuffles. Cause he was a thousand times better than Smocky."

Aki giggled, but couldn't help but ask. "Who's Smocky?"

"None of your business!" Jack spoke harshly.

"Smocky was Jack's stuffed pig." Yusei stated with a smirk. "A PINK stuffed pig." he elaborated. This made Aki laugh while Jack blushed.

"Shut up! We're not here to relive the past! We're here to get the table and chairs!" he started moving boxes again.

Yusei seemed to be thinking for a moment. "You know, if I remember correctly after you hid Mr. Wuffles, I hid Smocky." he seemed to ponder this. "I still remember where I hid him too." he smirked evilly.

Jack seemed to perk up, but then he shrugged. "I don't care what you did with it. It was along time ago and unlike you, I grew out of stuffed animals." he scoffed.

"Really?" he raised a brow.

"Yeap."

"So you don't care in the slightest?"

"Not at all."

"Not even if I said this whole time Smocky was in a place that was so obvious that the minute I tell you, you're going to feel really stupid for not checking there in the first place?"

"Even then."

Yusei just kept a smile on his face. "Well okay then. By now Smocky has forgotten all about you anyway."

Jack grabbed at the blackette by the front of his shirt and glared. "If your so smart why don't you tell me where he is then. I bet your just saying that because you don't remember." he smirked after releasing him.

"Oh trust me. I remember. The place is so obviously one would never forget it."

"Wait...you don't mean..." Jack stuttered for a moment as he became surprised.

"Yeap..." he gave a huge grin.

Jack coughed and dusted himself off. "Well I don't even care." he started to move some boxes. Then after a few minutes, "I have to use the bathroom." he stated before leaving the room. Yusei started cracking up.

"What's so funny? He just said he's going to use the bathroom." Aki looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"No he's not. He's going to Martha's room."

"Why Martha's room?"

"Cause that's where I hid Smocky when I was nine."

"Wait...and she didn't notice after all this time herself?"

"The best place to hide a leaf is among other leaves." Yusei stated. A moment later there was a loud shout of joy coming from upstairs. "Ahh...it looks like he found it." he giggled.

"Just so you know. I think your both crazy." she stated even though she was smiling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Martha looked amused when she saw the stuffed cat on the table Jack and Yusei were carrying. In Jack's pocket was a bulge with a pink leg sticking out of it. "I see you both have apparently done more than simply get the other part of the table and chairs."

"Yeap!" Yusei stated as they set it up and he grabbed his stuffed cat again to hug it.

"I don't know what your talking about." Jack crossed his arms.

"Ahh I remember when I got you those stuffed animals. I took you two along with Crow to the zoo at the time. I let you each pick one stuffed animal that day. And I remember how dedicated you three were at picking just the right one." she smiled. "We were there til near closing just waiting for you three to pick one. Yusei had taken the longest because no stuffed animal seemed to go right with him until he found that stuffed cat."

"I was a very particular child." Yusei stated as he clutched his stuffed animal to himself.

"Big brother Yusei can I hold him?" a little girl looked up to him.

"Nuuuuu. Mine." he did in a cute voice, while turning his body to keep her from grabbing it.

"Awww, please!" she pleaded.

"Nu...but you can have my wagon that's in the shed." he offered.

"Oooooo." her eyes lit up at this. "Okay!" this seemed to please her as she ran off.

"Well my crazy children, go and get cleaned up for dinner."

"Okay." they all stated before going to get cleaned up.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yusei closed the door that had a sign with his name on it. Taking out a key from his pocket he locked the door. Before proceeding to go to the bathroom. He heard voices coming from within. "Nothing's absolutely impossible in this world right?" came Martha's voice. Then there was the sound of a door opening. Yusei walked in and stopped even as everyone within looked to see the new arrival. His eyes were wide with shock and they all just seemed to stare at one another for a moment.

Taking a few steps back so he'd exit the bathroom Yusei turned his head and put a hand near his mouth. "JAAACCCCCKKKKK!" he shouted. "GET THE CAMERA!" then he ran in the direction he'd yelled. Though he wasn't even waiting for the blond as he'd entered a room before digging into a drawer and tossing things hastily before finally pulling out an old digital camera. He ran back to the bathroom and was taking several pictures of Ushio in his current attire. Ushio shouted and threw the plunger at him but missed as Yusei had dodged. "Okay I think I got enough." he muttered. Then he started to run to the room where he'd locked the door. Pulling out his key in the process to unlock the door before going in and locking it again. A red light went on in the hall near the door.

"What's all the commotion?" Jack asked as he'd seen the blackette running about the house crazily.

"Oh..Yusei's been struck with another idea." Martha stated as she saw the red light. "Great now we'll never get him out of his room. Once he's struck with a creative inpulse it's like trying to pull teeth to get him to come out."

"Wait this is Yusei's room?" Aki was surprised, she hadn't noticed the sign til now.

"Yeap. He's the only one who's room is still the same. But he also put a lock on his room for instances like this." she explained. Everyone turned when the door suddenly opened, and Yusei was standing in the doorway with the largest grin on his face, and a large envelope in his arms. "Yusei..." Martha looked at him in surprise.

"I'll be back!" he stated hastily as he closed the door, locked it and proceeded to run down the hall.

"Wait, where do you think your going?" she called at him.

"Franc's!" he shouted in an hyperactive tone.

"Franc's is closed for the day you crazy boy!"

"Not for me!" he put his helmet on before jumping onto his D Wheel and speeding off.

"Yusei!" Martha shouted as she watched him speed off. "Darn that boy. He's usually good, but once in a while he's rebellious." she sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"What is Franc's?" Aki asked.

"A print shop." Martha stated before going back into the house. This left Aki highly confused as she didn't understand why Yusei would go to a print shop.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

An hour later Yusei had pulled up to the house. He had a few boxes strapped to his D wheel. Going into the shed he pulled out a wagon and piled the boxes onto it.

"Heyyy! That's mine!" the little girl from earlier whined.

"I gave it to you." he defended.

"Yeah but you wouldn't let me hold your stuffed kitty, so I shouldn't have to let you use my wagon."

"Aww come on...i'll give you a copy of my latest print.." he held a copy out to her.

"Oooooo...Okay. But only for fifteen minutes."

"Aww come on!" he giggled.

"I'll let you use it for thirty if you sign it." she smiled.

"You drive a hard bargin. Give me an hour and i'll toss in a dollar." he offered.

"Deal." she held out her hands expectantly. Yusei signed one of his prints and gave it to her. "Hey don't be cheap, give me the dollar." she tapped at the palm of her hand.

He just laughed before pulling out a dollar from his pocket and handed it to her. "You my lady would make an excellent business man."

"Yes I would." she smiled before taking her new items into the house.

"Okay well now that that's out of the way." he stated to no one in particular before grabbing the handle of the wagon. He got as far as the fence in the front yard before he saw someone he knew.

"Oh...Yusei! How've ya been man?" Came the excited statement from a rather plump teen, he was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Heya Kyle! I've been great." he smiled.

"Hey what's that behind you...wait wait...don't tell me...red wagon...boxes..." he gasped a moment later. "YOU MADE ANOTHER ONE DIDN'T YOU!" he shouted in excitement.

"I did!" he stated hyperactively.

"Oh, oh! Let me read it! Please let me read it!" he held out his hands eagarly. Yusei placed a copy in his hands and Kyle read hastily before cracking up with laughter. "This is awesome! It's one of your best ones yet! How much you selling it for?"

"The usual price."

"Gimme two copies!" he held out some cash after digging into his pocket. Yusei gave him another copy after taking the money. After which Kyle turned and placed a hand beside his mouth. "EVERYONE! YUSEI MADE ANOTHER ONE!" he shouted. And within moments there was a line just behind Kyle.

"Oh wow! Am I still so popular?" Yusei looked surprised.

"The people know good work when they see it man." Kyle smirked as he moved out of the way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Twenty minutes later Yusei had already sold out of his prints. All he had left was the original that he had in the envelope. Walking into his room and leaving the door open he placed it on his desk before typing in his password on the computer. Not even a moment after he got a message. He double clicked it to open it.

"OMG PLEASE TELL ME YOU STILL HAVE SOME COPIES!" was the message.

He typed back a response. "Sorry sold out, but tomorrow i'll go to Franc's to get more copies." he sent it after. He got an immediate response.

"Yay!" came the reply.

He then started typing some stuff and left a window open. It was an ad for the latest comic he'd done. In minutes he already had another thirty orders for it. Martha walked into his room and stood behind him with her hands on her hips. "Yusei, you left a mess in the other room. And you best believe your gonna clean it up." she stated.

"Later!" he whined as he typed some more.

"You'd better. And dinner's ready. Get your ass downstairs." she started to leave the room.

"In a minute." he whined.

"I'm timing you." she stated before closing his door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When everyone was at the table. Everyone was looking at Yusei expectantly. "What?" he asked after swallowing some bread.

"Don't what me, I know you went to Franc's. Out with it. What was it this time?" Jack asked. "It better not of been about me or i'll kill you!"

"Nope, it wasn't about you." he smiled as he sipped his water.

"So how many copies did you make this time?" Martha asked.

"Two hundred. Well...one ninety nine if you subtract the one I gave Sally for a wagon use payment." he stated. "Which buy the way I want a refund. I only got to use it for twenty minutes. I paid for an hour."

"Sorry, no refunds." the little girl stated with a smile.

"Dang...I taught her too well." he giggled.

"Wait what was it you got two hundred copies of?" Aki asked.

"It was a comic." he stated before eatting some more bread.

"Wait you made a comic that fast?" she was shocked.

"When Yusei gets inspired he can make one relatively quickly. His record is making a full colored one in an hour."

"So fast." her eyes bulged.

"So how much did they sell for?" Martha ask.

"Oh just the regular price. I'd of gotten more than two hundred copies done, but I didn't have enough money at the time. So tomorrow i'll go to Franc's and get more."

"So how much did you make?" Aki asked.

"From the one hundred and ninety nine copies? Four thousand nine hundred and seventy five dollars." he stated. Aki's mouth just hung open in shock.

"And you didn't even save me a copy." Martha scolded.

"I'm sorry, they sold out before I knew it." he pretended to whimper. "But i'm getting more tomorrow. I'll give you one then."

"Why are those books so high in demand?" Ruka asked.

"It's because Yusei has established himself as a great artist. By the time he was fourteen he'd already become a well known mangaka. Though he was doing it to earn money for the house at the time."

"You have to admit, it was a great way to earn money. Paper, pencils, pens, those things are pretty cheap. Even if at first I had to keep going back to Franc's for more copies of my first book. It was horrible. I only had enough money for one copy, but luckily that copy sold so I was able to buy five more copies, and then those sold...I think that day I went to Franc's thirty times just going back and forth between selling and making copies. Atleast it got easier after that since I had the funds to prepare better." Yusei took a bite of his stew.

"Yeah after going back and forth to have a total overall printing of one hundred copies of that book." Jack smirked. "Your lucky you drew things and posted them online, otherwise I don't think your first book would of sold so well."

"So says the one who favorited everything i've done."

Jack just coughed into his fist before eatting some more bread. "So what was this book about?" he asked after swallowing. Yusei glanced at Ushio and started giggling. Jack's eyes grew wide at this and he looked to Sally. "Sally let me read your book!" he looked at her expectantly. The little girl pulled the book out from her lap and showed it to him. Jack snagged it and looked at the cover before opening it and reading it quickly. Within moments he was laughing his head off. "I NEED THIS! I SO NEED THIS!" he laughed some more. "I demand to have a copy when you get more!" he added as Martha grabbed the book from him.

She skimmed it's contents before smiling. "Yusei your crazy." was all she muttered before placing the book on the table for all to see. On it's cover was a picture of Ushio in a cartoony form. Holding a toilet scrubber as if it was a weapon. It's title was "Super Security Cleaner!" in bright yellow letters.

"YOU MADE A COMIC ABOUT ME?" Ushio's eyes bulged in shock.

"I did. And it made me a bundle. Thank you for influncing me." he stated calmly. "It's amazing how a person can get struck with an idea with one thing." he smirked as Ushio grabbed the book and read through it's contents.

He shook in anger as the images before him mocked him. "YOU MADE ME INTO SOME WEIRD MAGICAL MAN THING?"

"I never said the book made sense." he giggled.

"YOU MADE ME HAVE A TOLIET SCRUBBER FOR A WAND!"

"For you that was good enough." he laughed some more.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?" He pointed to a picture in the book.

"It's a giant blob." came the response.

"WHY AM I FIGHTING THIS?"

"Cause your the one with the magical toilet scrubber, duh." he stated as if this was the most common sense thing in the world. This made a few other people laugh.

"I need two copies Yusei." Jack held up two fingers. "No make it three."

Ushio flipped through the pages and his eyes bulged. "My special attack is called go go scrubber summon?"

"Yeap." he giggled.

"And all it does is make me able to scrub at a faster pace?"

Yusei laughed. "Yeap."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he dropped the book at this time, Sagiri picked it up and skimmed through it before laughing.

"It's so cute! Yusei I want a copy too."

"What?" Ushio looked at her mortified.

"Just look at the details in this. It's simply amazing. And the story is very creative too. I can see why this book was such a hit." she closed it and gave it back to Sally. "I'm impressed." she smiled.

"Don't forget to give me a copy." Martha stated at Yusei. "You know I collect them."

"I know, I know." he waved at her.

"And don't think for a second i've forgotten about that mess you made. Your cleaning it after dinner."

"I know!" he whined with a giggle.

"Everyone is against me." Ushio muttered. The comic Yusei had made had given him a rather great amount of humiliation. Though the ending of the comic was rather sweet. It was of him getting glomped by all the children in the orphanage in thanks for saving the day from the evil blob monster. This thought but a smile to his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I never claimed I was a sane person =P Basically after watching episode 45 I was kinda struck with this idea. And it made me laugh. I could just see Yusei having other talents that he doesn't use often, but still had. Yes i'm aware the people are kinda ooc. But eh, this is a humor fic anyway. xD Hope you all enjoyed it or atleast got a giggle out of it. _

_Reviews and comments appreciated._


End file.
